


A Piece of Summer

by KaylaRachille



Series: Asher & Vanessa Friendship Stories [2]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: Set after Season Three Episode Eight'Canceled':Asher wants to get back a piece of summer that he shared with Vanessa.Snippet from Story:“So, what really are you doing here? I mean not that I’m objecting to it or anything but I’m just curious.” She wonders being quick to assure him that he is more than welcomed at her house.“I thought if you wanted to, we could go for a jog.” He explains unveiling his motive for why he showed up at her doorstep at sunrise.“I thought you said that your entire schedule was full for the weekend.” She says recalling how he had blown her off when she had asked him to go watch the movie at the drive-in.“I did say that. But that may have been an exaggeration.” He explains with a sheepish smile as he rubs at the back of his neck. “So, what do you say we go for one of those sunrise jogs like we use to during the summer?” He questions gesturing toward his car as he sends her a hopeful smile.“Sure.” She decides getting up from her chair to follow him down the porch steps to his car.(Contains Spoilers)
Relationships: Asher Adams & Vanessa Montes
Series: Asher & Vanessa Friendship Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204163





	A Piece of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! 😀
> 
> So, I am excited as always to be back with another story, and I hope it finds y'all doing well! 
> 
> So, in this story, Asher and Vanessa will be going on a jog.
> 
> Please enjoy it! <3
> 
> P.S. I have decided to make these Asher and Vanessa friendship stories into a series which I hope that you guys are excited to know that! I am not sure how many parts this series will have as I am waiting until the show returns to see how things go between them. But I am hoping for the best because I want nothing more for Asher to find some happiness. <3

With the sun now making its early morning debut as it peeks over the tree line behind Vanessa’s house spreading its golden light across the slowly waking Earth as Asher pulls along the curb stifling a yawn with the back of his hand, he glances over to the clock on his dashboard to find that it is nearly six-thirty on a Saturday morning.

The time on the digital clock was 6:28 a.m. to be exact which for Asher it meant he had been up now for a grand total of twenty-four hours straight because as hard as he tried to sleep last night he couldn’t and had thrown his covers off in a huff at three o’clock in the morning as he gave up on the idea of going to sleep altogether. 

_What was I thinking? I mean after I basically ghosted her there is probably no way that she’ll want to talk to me now._

_But she did say that she just wanted to be friends which is exactly what I need right now too._

_So, friends don’t mind if you show up at their houses at the ass crack of dawn on a Saturday. Right?_

He reasons with himself as he glances back up toward her house where he knows that she is awake practicing yoga because she had told him that she always loved doing it while the sun came up since it was her favorite way to start her mornings.

 _Are you awake?_ He texts her even though he knows that she is, but he feels it is better to ask than it is to just assume he knows every aspect of her life.

 _Sure am._ She responds within a minute followed by a smiling face emoji.

 _Can we talk? I brought coffee._ He types back as he nervously drums his fingers against the steering wheel as he watches the three bubbles appear signaling that she is typing out her response.

 _I’ll meet you on the front porch._ She informs him as he lets out a relieved breath pocketing his phone before he grabs the two steaming large cups of coffee from the center cup holders that he picked up for them at _Starbucks_.

“Good morning.” She greets stepping out onto the front porch with a bright smile spreading across her lightly flushed face as she zips up her jacket.

“Morning. I got you a coffee just how like it which is basically just cream with just a splash of coffee.” He explains with a teasing smile as he hands her the cup of coffee that the barista wrote her name on in cursive handwriting. 

“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.” She tells him wrapping her cold hands around the warm cup.

“Same goes for you and black coffee.” He exclaims sending her a pointed look.

“But it’s so bitter.” She exclaims scrunching her face up in disgust as she remembers the time, he had tried to get her to try it, but she refused to even take a tiny sip of the bitter liquid.

“Agree to disagree then?” He offers with a lighthearted chuckle as he extends his hand out to her.

“Agreed.” She states shaking his hand before she moves to sit down on one of the rocking chairs nodding toward them empty one next to her for him to sit on. “So, what brings you to my house this early on a Saturday? Are you finally going to give yoga another try?” She inquires with a playful smile before she takes a cautious sip of the overly sweet coffee just the way she likes it. 

“Not today. I’m not ready yet to make a fool of myself again. Well, at least not on the yoga mat anyway.” He explains with a heat creeping across his cheeks as he thinks about how the last time, he had tried to practice yoga with her while they were still on vacation in Mexico and how he had fallen flat on his face, but it did give them something to laugh for ten straight minutes.

“Okay but someday, you promise me that you’ll practice with me again?” She asks tucking a stray piece of hair that has fallen out of her long braid behind her ear.

“Yeah, I promise.” He tells with a nod before he finally takes a drink of his lukewarm extra-strong black just the way he likes it.

“So, what really are you doing here? I mean not that I’m objecting to it or anything but I’m just curious.” She wonders being quick to assure him that he is more than welcomed at her house.

“I thought if you wanted to, we could go for a jog.” He explains unveiling his motive for why he showed up at her doorstep at sunrise.

“I thought you said that your entire schedule was full for the weekend.” She says recalling how he had blown her off when she had asked him to go watch the movie at the drive-in.

“I did say that. But that may have been an exaggeration.” He explains with a sheepish smile as he rubs at the back of his neck. “So, what do you say we go for one of those sunrise jogs like we use to during the summer?” He questions gesturing toward his car as he sends her a hopeful smile.

“Sure.” She decides getting up from her chair to follow him down the porch steps to his car.

“So, you’re sure your mom won’t mind that you’re with me?” Asher asks after he pulls away from the curb leaving her house behind in his rearview mirror.

“No, she won’t mind. I texted her to let her know and she told us to have fun.” Vanessa explains showing him the text from her mom on her phone screen after he makes a stop at a stop sign.

“I guess she’s okay with us being friends after our talk the other day.” He guesses still feeling embarrassed at the thought of the totally awkward conversation he had with his coach and her mom.

“You mean the talk where you told her that I tried to ask you out on a date.” She says biting down on her bottom lip to keep herself from breaking out in a loud laugh. 

“Yeah, that’s the one.” He tells her with a nod turning right through the intersection after another car makes it turn.

“Gosh, I still can’t believe how bad you are at reading women.” She exclaims shaking her head at him.

“That’s something that I’m planning on working on along with the other long list of things that I need to improve on.” He states with a determined nod.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that.” She explains as she rests her hand on his forearm fearing that she hurt his feelings with her words.

“I know you didn’t. But I am determined to become a better person.” He tells her flicking his gaze quickly over to her before he focuses his attention back on the road.

“I think you already have.” She assures him giving his forearm a gentle squeeze.

“Thanks.” He says after clearing his throat. “And um thank you for being my friend when it seems like a lot of my other friendships are strained right now.” He exclaims hoping that she knows how much it means to him to have her as his friend even though he is afraid that he is going to do something to mess up their friendship like he has all of his other friendships.

“You’re welcome. And thank you for being my friend too since being the new girl isn’t always easy.” She tells him with a grateful smile.

“Absolutely. I am really glad that we get to continue building our friendship that we started in Mexico.” He admits even though her showing up at Beverly had made things even more strained between him and Olivia before they broke up, but he was still thankful that he still had Vanessa as his friend.

“Right, I mean what are the odds that we ended up at the same high school.” She states remembering how shocked Asher had been to see her when they ran into each other in the hallway.

“Shall we call it fate?” He wonders with a small shrug.

“You believe in that?” She questions as she hadn’t taken him for someone who believed in fate.

“I believe that I was sent a friend when I needed one. And for some reason that I won’t ever understand that friend is still staying by my side when I’ve done nothing to make her want to.” He explains feeling a warmth surround his hand when she cups her hand around his own in a loose grip. 

“This is a good start.” She tells him after deciding that the fact that they are together before seven o’clock in the morning on a Saturday shows how much they are both dedicated to making their friendship work.

“Yeah, since you owe me a rematch after you started before you counted to three when we were racing each other in the rain the other day.” He exclaims with a chuckle as she pulls her hand out of his so that she can punch him lightly on the shoulder. 

“Okay, I promise that we’ll both start our jog on the count of three today.” She promises sending him a teasing smile.

“For some reason, I don’t believe you.” He says before they both burst out into laughter as he continues to drive toward the secret destination that he has planned for them to take their jog.

“I thought we were going for a run,” Vanessa exclaims with her brow furrowing in confusion after they pass the park that she and her mom discovered had a really nice walking trail.

“We are,” Asher says with a nod.

“But you just passed the park.” She explains still not catching onto where he is taking them.

“Yeah, because we are going to go for a jog on the beach.” He tells her with a wink.

“Oh.” She says settling back into her seat before he switches lanes so that he can get onto the interstate.

“Just like summer. Right?” He suggests sending her a bright smile that she instantly returns.

“Right just like summer.” She agrees connecting her phone to his car's Bluetooth so that she can play the _Spotify_ playlist that she created for them over the summer that they would listen to while they jogged.

***

An hour after they started their run with the sun reaching higher and higher in the sky with its heat radiating down on them promising that it was going to be a hot day even though it was late October but that was typical for southern California.

“Had enough running for today Montes?” Asher asks with a laugh sweeping his sweat-soaked bangs out of his eyes from where they were plastered to his forehead as he catches up with Vanessa after she had run ahead of him on the shoreline. 

“Yes.” She tells him out of breath as she bends over resting her hands on her knees as she tries to catch her breath.

“So, I’m guessing it's time for another pastry?” He guesses since he is tired himself as the exhaustion of staying up all night is finally catching up with him.

“That’s the point of our jogs, right?” She states with a smirk after her breath returns to normal.

“Hell, yeah it is. Come on I’m buying.” He tells her loosely draping his arm over her shoulders as they walk toward the parking lot that is quickly becoming filled with other cars.

“As if I would let you get away without buying since this was your idea after all.” She says with a small laugh.

“Was it a good idea though?” He asks unable to keep the nerves that he is feeling on the inside from edging into his voice.

“Given that I am considering that we should make this a weekly thing. I would say that you had a very good idea indeed.” She assures him after hearing how nervous his voice sounded and the way his eyes held a certain amount of doubt in his gaze.

“So, every Saturday at sunrise then we'll go for a jog on the beach.” He states with a nod with a small smile as he feels relieved that she is willing to still be his friend.

“It's a date then.” She tells him with her eyes widening as she realizes what her words just implied. “Wait I meant—" She is quick to correct herself before he cuts her off by holding up his hand.

“Don't worry I know what you meant since I'm getting better at this reading women thing.” He affirms with a wink.

“It's about time.” She states in a playful tone.

“Tell me about it.” He agrees with a lighthearted chuckle. “Race you to the car?” He suggests nodding toward the parking lot.

“You're on Adams.” She says with a determined nod as she shakes his arm off her shoulders.

“One, two…” He starts to count before he runs without counting to three.

“Hey, that's not fair!” She yells after him over the loud crash of the waves.

“Eat my dust, Montes.” He shouts over his shoulder never breaking his stride as she picks up her speed.

Asher easily makes it to his car first before Vanessa catches up with him as he waits for her before he unlocks the doors, and they climb inside thankful that this time they aren’t soaked from the rain.

“So, I guess that we're even now with our races,” Asher exclaims after they click on their seatbelts.

“Until next time anyway.” She challenges him with a pointed look.

“Whatever you say.” He tells her shaking his head before putting his car in reverse.

“You are a quick learner.” She compliments me with a wide grin as he backs out of the parking spot,

“Hey, what can I say? I’ve got a good teacher.” He says before they burst out in loud laughter as he enjoys the fact that now that they are both clear about them both wanting a friendship that things are a lot easier between them.

After had Vanessa done a quick _Goggle_ search for the nearest bakery that sells concha pastries like the ones they shared after their morning runs in Mexico Asher patiently waits in the car as she ran into the bakery to get them two fresh pastries.

“Two concha pastries. And this time you get the whole thing all to yourself without a bite taken out of it.” She tells him after getting back in the car as she hands him one of the pastries from the white bag.

“Thanks. These are so good.” He says as the smell of the sweet cinnamon pastry fills the car.

“Yeah, they really are.” She agrees with a nod. “Now the only thing that could make this more perfect is…” She starts to say before he finishes her sentence for her.

“Coffee?” He guesses with a warm as he gestures down to the cup holders where two cups of fresh coffee are waiting for them.

“You got us coffee?” She exclaims once she notices the two cups with their names on them.

“I did. And besides, the _Starbucks_ was right beside the bakery, so I thought why not.” He explains with a shrug before he gestures toward the coffee shop.

“Well, you thought right.” She compliments with a warm smile.

“Thanks for coming with me today.” He tells her as he returns her smile.

“And miss out on the chance to eat this one thousand calorie pastry. There's no way I was missing out on this.” She says with a playful tone in her voice.

“Right.” He agrees with a nod.

“I’m glad we’re still friends too.” She exclaims holding his gaze until they break if at the same moment as they look down at the pastries, they are still holding which are still warm. 

“A piece of summer,” Asher says offering her a small piece of his pastry even though her pastry is the same flavor.

“A piece of summer,” Vanessa repeats his words as she breaks off an equally small piece of her own pastry before she hands it to him as they share warm smiles with each other as they both think about how the friendship, they found over the summer is here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this story which I hope that you enjoyed reading! <3
> 
> If you did enjoy this story, then please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudos! 
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛
> 
> P.S. I am holding out hope that Asher and Vanessa's friendship will be a positive relationship for them both because even though we aren't entirely for sure what all happened between them during the summer it does seem that they both care a lot for each other. Let me know your thoughts are on them down below! :)


End file.
